


Day 5

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter, Gen, Happy Ending, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober, Worried Tony Stark, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 5. Gunpoint.Tony walked into the coffee shop, smiling as he noticed Peter already sitting there waiting for him.





	Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
Day 5 here!!  
Hope you have all had a good week.... I don't really have anything to say, i just feel like spreading some positivity, so I love you all, I wish you all the best luck for whatever you are going through right now!!

  1. Gunpoint.

Tony walked into the coffee shop, smiling as he noticed Peter already sitting there waiting for him.

Peter waved as Tony made his way through the quiet coffee shop, sitting at their regular table. It was tucked into a corner meaning people generally didn't notice them. That meant they could meet up for a coffee and a chat without worrying about Paparazzi.

"Hey Pete." Tony said as he sat down, "how did the test go."

Peter could barely contain his excitement as he pulled some paper out of his bag and placed it onto the table between then, "I got 100%!"

"Congratulations kid, I knew you could do it. Now, do you want a celebratory milkshake?" There was so much pride in his voice that Tony knew he probably sounded like a dad, but he didn’t care. He was proud of Peter and he could tell that Peter was pleased with his reaction.

Peter nodded enthusiastically so Tony quickly stood up and headed over to the counter, ordering a chocolate milkshake as well as some chocolate chip cookies.

"Here we go." Tony said, placing the food and milkshake on the table and sitting back into his booth. "How did your day to other than the awesome test score."

Peter grabbed his milkshake and took a long slurp from the straw, swallowing it before answering. "It was good, Ned's invited me to his house tomorrow to make some lego and watch some Star Wars. Ummmm……. We were learning about some of Dr Banner's work during science, that was entertaining because Bruce has already explained all of it so I just worked on my web formula."

Tony knew he should probably tell Peter off for not paying attention to his teachers, but he had bigger things on his mind, "did you manage to make any breakthroughs with the formula?"

"I think so. I'll need to test it out next time I'm in the lab, but I think I've figured out how to make it easier to make, so it'll be quicker to mix up new batches."

Tony nodded, "ok, well you're coming to the lab this weekend, we can test it out then."

Peter opened his mouth to say something more, but Tony didn't catch what he said. He was too distracted by the person entering the shop. Hey looked fairly normal - at first glance anyway - but Tony had been Iron Man long enough to notice when someone was being shifty. And he was being shifty.

"Mr Stark?" Peter asked, pulling Tony's attention back to the kid in front of him.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked whether you wanted the last cookie."

"Oh, I'm fine thank you, you can have it."

Ok....are you sure you're ok?" Peter asked, concern filling his voice as he reached over and grabbed the cookie.

"Yes I'm sure."

He had barely said the words before Peter was sitting up straight in his seat, alert and saying, "something's wrong."

Tony quickly looked at the suspicious man, and saw him pull a gun from his jacket. As soon as the gun was out in the open, people started screaming.

"Shut it!" The man yelled, starting to walk through the coffee shop. "Be quiet, no one moves, and no one will get hurt."

Nobody needed telling twice. Everyone instantly froze and shut up, not wanting to anger the man with a gun.

The only person still moving was a little kid, she couldn't have been more than 4 and she was scared. Obviously, this meant she was trying to wriggle behind her mum. In an instant, the man was there, staring at the small girl as though she had committed a hideous crime.

Tony could feel his heart freeze. The man wouldn’t threaten a child would they? She was only young, she didn’t know any better. Tony couldn’t imagine what kind of a criminal would turn a gun on a child, but apparently this man was one of them.

As soon as the gun turned towards the girl, Peter was up.

"Leave her alone, she's only a baby!" Peter yelled, turning the man's attention to him instead of the child. Tony froze. His mind screamed, but he couldn't do anything to stop Peter.

"Excuse me!" The man said, his tone furious as he walked forwards, gun now definitely pointed at Peter.

"She's only a baby, don't point a gun at her. Now, why are you here? What do you want?"

Tony felt a mixture of emotions rush through him. Fear for Peter, but also pride. Queen's was lucky that this was their Spiderman. The world was lucky that this was their Spiderman.

"What do I want? I want Tony Stark to pay for what he did."

Tony felt his heart drop. This was his fault. It was his fault these people were being threatened. His fault that the girl had had a gun pointed at her. His fault.

He slowly stood up, "I'm right here." He needed to get the attention off Peter. He needed to keep Peter safe.

Before anything else could be said, Peter butted in, "pay for what? What did Tony do?"

The man was visibly angry as he answered, "He killed my wife! That's what he did! Back in that battle against the giant alien wales, one of them attacked him, he managed to get away, my wife didn't."

"That wasn't his fault." Peter replied calmly. Tony couldn't understand why he was saying that, but he was distracted by the fact that Peter was standing up to a gunman. A million scenarios ran through his head about what could happen next. Many of those ended up with Peter dead. Tony could not let that happen."Surly it's the fault of the alien wales, Tony didn't mean for it to happen, nor was it his fault. He couldn't have prevented it."

The man was getting more and more angry with every word. His thoughts were clear on his face, he didn't care what Peter said, he needed someone to blame - so he would blame Tony.

"Who are you?" The man asked Peter.

That doesn't matter. What matters is that it wasn't Tony or anyone else's fault. It was a tragedy, but you can't just blame anyone."

Before Tony or anyone else could warn Peter, the man had stalked forwards and pressed the gun against his head.

"Liar." The man hissed. "It was Tony Stark's fault. That is that."

Peter had visibly paled as soon as the gun was pressed against his head, and Tony felt his heart drop.

"Let him go." Tony said, trying to will his voice not to break. "It's me you have a problem with, so let everyone else go and then we'll talk."

The man just shook his head, "my problem is with you, so my problem is with this kid as well. He was defending you, so you must care about him. You can feel how it feels to lose someone you care about."

Tony's blood froze in his veins. No. No. He couldn't let this man hurt Peter, his kid.

"No. Your problem is not with the kid. Let him go. Then we can talk."

Still the man didn't move him gun, if anything he just pressed it closer to Peter's head.

Peter made eye contact with Tony, the question clear in his eyes. Can I use my powers?

Tony hesitated a second. "Let everyone else go. Me and the kid will stay, but let everyone else go."

The man thought for a moment before nodding, "no funny business or I shoot."

Tony nodded and then watched as everyone slowly walked out, trying to avoid any sudden moves. Tony and Peter were regulars at this coffee shop and had made good friends with the staff and other regulars. They were now all concerned about Peter.

As soon as the last person had walked out, Tony nodded making eye contact with Peter.

Peter nodded in reply before spinning round and knocking the gun out of the man's hands with his superior strength. It happened so quickly that there was no way the man would be able to pinpoint it on superpowers.

While the man was confused about how Peter had managed to escape, Tony grabbed the gun off the floor. He quickly knocked the man out, using the blunt end of the gun before putting the safety back on and emptying the magazine.

"You ok?" He asked Peter.

"As I could be."

Tony nodded, he could feel relief flooding every part of his body. Peter was safe. He was safe. No one had been injured.

Just then, the sounds of police sirens filled the quiet.

"Come on, we should probably go outside and tell them that the man is here and we are ok." Tony said, pulling Peter tight against him in a hug, he wasn't losing his kid again, not even for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
If you enjoyed please lave kudos/comments and check out the rest of my Whumptober series (And the rest of my works)  
Have a spectacular day/night!!  
✨❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤✨


End file.
